Heels
by warmheartxoxo
Summary: Amu tries on heels for Rima's party.


**Warning. Swear words.**

Hey guys...it's been a while, huh.  
I know I'm a lame-ass person for not even updating any of her stories for like _years_. I know I'm horrible, but I'm human.  
Maybe this is an excuse. I don't even know what I'm typing. I feel as if that when I try to make a long story, it starts out great, but I end up losing interest. I may have ideas, but I'm too lazy and busy to even try to type it up.  
Whatever.  
I don't even care anymore. I love you guys, even though you probably hate my guts.  
This is probably gonna be a oneshot, since I give up on typing long stories.

LET'S DO THIS, PEOPLEZ!

* * *

 ** _*~*~*~Amu's POV~*~*~*_**

 _(A/N: Amu is like 18, so yeah, she's gonna swear quite a bit. Oh, and a **lot** of OOC.) _

When I find the person who invented heels, I'm going to punch them in their fucking face.

Seriously, I get it sometimes. Okay, people hate being short (likeRimaoopsdon'ttellherIsaidthat) and want to grow a couple of inches, I get it.

But why must we risk our _lives_ to do so?

Wearing heels definitely isn't an easy task for me. It's fucking IMPOSSIBLE GAWD DAMMIT ARGLASKJFLASKJDFKLAJSD;LFKJASD;L

I'm okay.

Anyways, I was shopping for a nice pair of shoes for Rima's party, and she told me that I _had_ to wear heels.

Why?

I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA.

She simply said, "Cuz it's my party and I said so and if you don't I'll do something unspeakably horrible to you if you don't."

Yeah, we're besties. I love her. I love her enough to even wear motherf-ing heels for her.

...

Goddammit I hate you Rima.

So then, I finally found a decent pair of heels that didn't look like complete torture and deadly for me.

What did they look like?

I don't know. I don't care. They looked safe, though (I think).

I tried them on, grumbling. Ugh, they were too big.

"Excuse me, can you get me a smaller size, please?" I asked an employee, who nodded and went to get me what I wanted.

When he came back, I tried them on. Huh, they don't look so bad.

"Miss, they look very lovely on you!"

"Thanks, blondie."

The blonde dude scratched his head and laughed. "Please, call me Tadase."

"Okay, Tadase."

"Oh, no honorifics?"

"You did say 'call me Tadase'."

"Right..." the blonde tilted his head and gave an awkward smile. He was kinda cute, and he seems like he might be into me. I might try to get his number.

As well as a discount (these heels are SO not worth it).

"Please call me if you need any assistance, miss!" Tadase said cheerfully as he went to cuddle with another customer.

Ugh, if only his happiness was contagious.

"I should try walking..." I muttered.

I slowly stood up and took a couple of steps. Hmm. They aren't as bad as I thought.

And I thought wrong.

After a couple of steps, I unconsiously called on my amazing ability to trip over flat surfaces.

This is the part where some hottie appears outta nowhere and catches me and we fall in love and go to Rima's party together and get married in the future and get a couple of children and call them some cheesy name like "Heart" or some weird crap and grow old and shit.

Yeah.

Yeah.

Yeah.

Yeah. No, that didn't happen. Sadly. Darn it.

I fell on my face with my ass in the air. No one even noticed. I immediately got up.

At least no one noticed.

This is the part where some hottie appears outta nowhere and makes fun of me but we fall in love anyways and go to Rima's party together and get married in the future and get a couple of children and call them some cheesy name like "Heart" or some weird crap and grow old and shit.

Yeah.

Yeah.

Yeah.

Yeah. It actually _kinda_ happened, all except for the part after "and". (lolz bitches guess what happens)

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-" I was about to curse when I saw a bunch of mothers glare at me and block their precious children's ears from being contaminated with a swear word.

I rolled my eyes and started taking off the horrible feet-killing device. Maybe I'll just tell Rima that I'm sick or something, but Rima has this weird ability to figure out whether I'm lying or not. Lucky blondie, that's so much better than my amazing ability to trip over flat surfaces.

"Nice ass." Some dude said. (Guess who)

I glared at him. _Yass finally a hottie._ "Excuse me?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

The blueberry head guy gave this annoyingly hot smirk. "You should wear those heels more often, since that's what it seems to take for me to see your fine ass."

Damn, blueberry's a motherfucking smooth basterd.

"What the fu-heck do you want?" I caught myself as the mothers glare at me again.

He gave a heart-melting smirk. "Dat ass." DAMN, he smooth.

I flipped my hair with the most amount of sass possible and smirked back. "Well you ain't getting it." I smoothly walked off and claimed victory.

And fell on my face with my ass up in the air again.

* * *

 **Heart:** So I was inspired to do this while going shopping with my mom for heels. I also unconsiously called on my amazing ability to trip over flat surfaces.

 **Readers:** Lolz KARMA you deserve it.

 **Heart:**...biatches, I luv u annoying people tho ;)


End file.
